Description: The PI proposes to study the effects of "oxidatively damaged" erythrocytes and apoptotic endometrial cells found in peritoneal fluid on the scavenger function of peritoneal macrophages. The implication is that peritoneal macrophages of women with endometriosis have reduced scavenger function but enhanced production of proinflammatory cytokines and reactive oxygen intermediates leading to the signs and symptoms of endometriosis.